


Cabin in the Snow

by Enide_Dear



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Hey look at that, M/M, Smut, Valenwind, i could write smut back in the days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22938328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enide_Dear/pseuds/Enide_Dear
Summary: Cid and Vincent gets separatet from Avalanche around Icice Inn and borrows a cabin to heat up.
Relationships: Cid Highwind/Vincent Valentine
Kudos: 52





	Cabin in the Snow

Blinking slowly, Cid started to regain his conciousness. He found himself staring up through a flickering light at a rough-hewen timber ceiling with very little recollection of where the Hell he was or how he'd gotten there in the first place. Trying to rub his eyes resulted in a slosh of fine ice crystals and melted water and the realization that his face was tender, almost sore to touch. Frostbites. Oh, right. It was all starting to come back to him now even though he still had no idea where he was.

"I fucking hate cold." He muttered to the ceiling , pulling both hands through his hair to release another tiny avalanche of snow. "And I fucking hate this North Crater. Why the fuck couldn't that bastard Sephiroth hole up somewhere nice and warm?"

"Possibly because it will be very difficult to find him here. If he stands still, we'll just mistake him for another iceicle." Came the answer to his rethorical question from a corner of the room.

With some difficulty - he was still frozen stiff - Cid managed to turn his head and glare.

"Ya made a joke." He pointed accusingly at the tall gunman standing still and staring out the window, his customary cape replaced by a blanket. "Ya only make jokes when things are really bad. Like when Hell freezes over."

"Well," Vincent gestured at the raging blizzard outside their little cabin. "It looks like it have."

"Aw great." Cid flopped back in the rather comfortable bed where he'd been placed. "Another joke. That makes ya positivle cheerful, ya morbid bastard. It's that bad, huh?"

"There is a very real and possible risk that we will never leave this place alive, yes." Smiling faintly, Vincent turned towards the captain. His hair was frozen into black icicles in places, but they were dripping now, thawing in the heat from a cheerful fire in the hearth.

"Yeah, that oughta do it." Cid sighed. He took in the view; a small primitive but cozy cabin, the fire and their clothes hung out to thaw and dry. "Any good news?"

"I made you a cup of tea." Very carefully, Vincent held forth a battered tincup but Cid still almost burned his frostbitten fingers groping greedily for it. 

"Yer the best Vince, did I ever tell ya that?" Cid could feel life and warmth spread from his belly out as he gulped down the scalding liquid. The gunman only smiled so he continued. "So, what's the bad news?"

"We got seperated from the others in the snowstorm after that disastrous snowboarding nonsens. We walked until you collapsed and I carried you until I found this place. It belongs to an old mountaneer. He offered us to use it to get warm while he went looking for our lost comrades." Vincent shrugged. "That is the short story of it."

"Well, damn." Revived by the tea Cid managed to shuffle out of bed, keeping a blanket over his shoulders and joined Vincent by the window. It was snowing so bad it was like looking at a blank sheet of paper. "Any news about the others?"

"Yes, Cloud managed to send me a message on this infernal device." Vincdent held up his phone gingerly between thumb and forefinger as if it had personally offended him. "The old man found them. They are trudging back here, but it might be some time before they can reach us."

"So, we're all alone in an isolated cabin." Cid looked around the room with some approval. "With a nice fucking fire over there, and look, a bearskin on the floor and nothing ta do until the other knuckleheads come back...."

Vincent rose an eyebrow in amused query. 

"Weren't you just half-dead from freezing?" He smiled as Cid started sneaking a hand around his waist.

"The Hell fire in yer eyes makes me hotter than anythin'." Cid winked back, strong callused fingers caressing the trim waist. 

"That is the cheesiest thing I have heard in all my life." Vincent moved closer into the embrace, putting his arms aorund Cid's neck and leaning their forheads together. Black icicles surronded them and dripped water down their shoulders. 

"Oh yeah? How about 'I'd fight a thousand ShinRas fer jest one kiss from you'?" Cid grinned up at the red eyes.

"Even worse." Vincent leaned in for a kiss, nipping at Cid's lip with sharp teeth.

"I love ya?" Cid kissed back, hands moving up and down Vincent's strong back.

"That will do." One claw caressed Cid's stubble, the other went further down, following over a dusting fo golden chest hair, down the treasure trail.

"Good," Cid mumbled, sucking along the strong neck and added. "Also yer hand is down my underwear so I kinda figured ya weren't disaproving."

"Well you know impeding doom makes me...frisky." Vincent smiled, pulling the pilot closer driving the last of Cid's chills away with kisses. Damn, but those demons sure kept Vincent all hot. 

"'Couse I do, that's half the reason I joined this damn doomed crusade in the first place." Both of Cid's hands were now on Vincent's slim hips and pulling him as close as possible. Both their words were mumbled between sloppy kisses. 

"You have the libido of a 14 year old boy, chief." Vincent growled, leaning the pilot back over the soft and inviting bearskin.

"And ya have the ass of one." Cid mumbled back, both hands firmly on his prize as Vincent lowered them both down on the soft fur.

"Then maybe I should show you I have other part that are more mature, hm?" He started kissing his way down Cid's chest. A bit distracted, Cid couldn't help but ponder how no one gave dicks enough credit for being able to warm up a whole room. They seriously ought to get some kind of medal for that. 

Sharp, nipping teeth brought him back to the present and he hissed, then groaned as an appologeting tongue followed along his leanght. Well, in length comparison he had nothing on Vincent, whose dick was as long and slim and beautiful as every other part of the gunman and so damn hot and smooth as he rubbed it gently in his hand. But he liked to think he had a certain girth and massivness and stamina and.....he groaned once more as Vincent nipped him. 

"Eyes on me cheif." The demon man almost growled. "Thoughts on me."

Oh yeah, and he was damn possesive -posessed, hah!- in bed to. 

"Ya know the others could return any damn minute, right?" Cid gasped as Vincent continued his admissions. 

"M-hm," was the purred answer he got as he pulled the gunman back up for a kiss, then sat up, keeping Vincent in his lap. 

"Yeah, I bet that's jest another thrill fer ya." Cid grinned as Vincent started to slowly lower himself down in his lap, grinding down an inch at a time. "Yer a kinky man, Valentine." 

"Stop singing my praise and start fucking me, cheif." He growled, mollified only when Cid grabbed his hips and sat up a good pace, keeping the gunman's mouth occupied with hot, wet kisses. They moved together, oblivious to the cold and storm outside their cabin and only sparked on by the thrill that they could at any moment be interupted by their teammates. Vincent's arm and deadly claw laid aorund Cid's neck, and Cid's hand's on the gunman's ass until both their breaths started to come faster and faster and their movements became more erratic and desperate. Cid moved his hand to Vincent's lenght and Vincent came quietly but intensly. Cid at the other hand couldn't stop a quiet roar.

They fell down panting and happy on the soft bearskin rug, snickering a little when they saw the condensation their activities had caused on the sole window. From outside they could hear weary feet and paws trudging up through the snow towards the cabin. 

"Well," Vincent said as he drew a blanket over both or them. "At least we did warm the place up for them."

"Yeah," Cid agreed ans he snuggled up next to his man. "Let's hope they are in the mood fer a sauna."

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic, just wanted to show that once upon a time I really *could* write smut!


End file.
